G☆PC12
is the 12th episode of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!, and the 1st part of "Incident Arc". In this episode, Juliet's true Hanyou nature is revealed. Plot * Transcript Short synopsis: No longer want fighting against the Ayakashis anymore, Hermione decided to retreat from the fight selfishly, which causes a very big tension between her and Juliet. That night in a critical fight, Juliet revealed the true nature of a Hanyou! Full synopsis: After performing the nocturnal chores as a punishment, they meet Romeo, Chrno, Azmaria and Koumori. Hermione shows herself as a spoiled brat and being very immature, Azmaria try to do the moral, but Hermione refuses to listen and goes away in an egoistic way. The next day, Hermione no longer supports fighting, decides to leave and never wants to fight again as Juliet's familiar, that leads Cordelia to slap her, but will eventually run away screaming that she hates them all. Meanwhile, Rosette and Azmaria are confronted with Leontes who is eager to kill Juliet and summoned an Ayakashi, the remain of the Onmyouji-Precures and allies with Cordelia as a full Kitsune form, joined them to fight. But quickly turns into a disaster, and find themselves helpless without Hermione's presence. Hermione come back to fight shortly after that Tybalt makes her return to battle. But discovered that Leontes holds Cordelia in hostage, while Juliet is laying on the blooded ground after being seriousely injured. Leontes was suddenly amputated from his right arm by Juliet, she undergoes a terrible transformation as her Hanyou instincts awaken after hearing the harm about her dead mother, Hermione was very frightened of this aggressive scene. Rosette had defeated the Ayakashi, Leontes disappeared and taken the Kusanagi Sword and the Magatama Jewel with him. Juliet regains her normal appearance at nightfall, but got stabbed by Hermione accidently after being prompted by the mysterious man. Juliet enters into a critical state and plunged into a coma, to their great despair. Furious, Meg proclaims Hermione as responsible for Juliet's near-death. Major Events * Juliet's Hanyou blood take over on her and goes into berserk state as she's in verge to die, but she was later entered into the critical state due the bleeding after she losing her Hanyou nature at night. * Cure Amaterasu is defeated and badly injured by an Ayakashi. * Leontes has losing his right arm because of Juliet into her berserk state. * The Magatama Jewel and the Kusanagi Sword are stolen by Leontes and sended into Yomi. * This is the first episode to have "Memories of You" and replaced "Beginning" as the ending. * This is the first episode of the "Incident Arc" and replaced the "Next Generation Arc". * The "Incident Arc" is the second story arc from "Beginning Saga". Trivia * Into one of the Shounen categories, the struggle of being in fights and complicated situations all the time can be quite hard. That’s why the protagonist go crazy or berserk, or even change into a monster or the darker form, can’t handle the pressure or too much power any longer. Friends and comrades should try to keep safe distance, as most of these gone-mad characters don’t flinch from hurting people who are actually close to them. * Okoi Kisaragi is mentioned in one of the pictures. Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Bonus: Youkai Lessons. * Youkai from the episode: The "Hanyou" are human beings who possessed the youkai blood, they were hybrids appear in Japanese mythology, and it is like of the dhampir (half-human, half-vampire), they are also called half-youkai. In general, the appearance is that of a human with certain physical traits of youkai, such as ears, eyes, tails, etc. But in the case of reincarnation, the characteristics of the youkai part are spiritual. * In Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!, the Hanyou with spiritual traits, they may have more physical strength to resist an attack, such as poison or a supernatural malignant tumor. But it can also be due to other factors, the sun is the energy of a Hanyou have more energy in day, but if the moon appears, they losing their spiritual energy at night and can returned into human form, and they are reputed to have eating twice more food than a human. This is why that most humans have persecuted them, exclude them, and hunted them. As a reincarnation, when their youkai traits materialize, endurance, power, and other skills to increase dramatically. * There are types of Hanyou: * Child of a relationship between a human and a youkai. * The union or amalgamation of a human being with a youkai. * Reincarnated as an Hanyou. This means that in his past life was a youkai or a full human. * Born as a human being, but the energy is returned to his body turning the individual into a Hanyou. Characters Cures * Juliet Fiammata Arst De Capulet / Cure Amaterasu * Rosette Christopher / Cure Tsukiyomi * Meg / Cure Susanoo Mascots * Koumori Nazo * Suzaku / Hermione De Borromeo * Seiryu / Azmaria Hendric * Kirin / Jo Carpenter Allies * Romeo Candore Van De Montague * Chrno * Sei Villains * Leontes Van De Montague * Ayakashi Secondary Characters * Tybalt Volumnia De Capulet * Cordelia * Curio * Francisco * Lancelot Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Incident Arc Category:Beginning Saga